flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48 ---- Coastkit cried out.Stormstar 02:02, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (nevermind) Utsu padded inside the apprentices' den. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 02:04, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Aureolering accidently ran into Stormfrost on the way to the warrior's den, dropping the mouse she fetched from the fresh-kill pile. Light is only temporary... ''Darkness is'' ''eternal!'' 02:37, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow pricked his ears, racing over to the nursery and shoving past the crowd, Hiddenshade and Stormstar on the tom's tail. "Bogshadow, get her body out of the nursery, have my younger sister prepare it for vigil...Hiddenshade, we need your mate to foster the kits. I'll ask Covepaw what their names are." Stormstar ordered quietly, closing his blue eyes with a soft huff. Bogshadow nodded, taking the cold body by the scruff and hauling her out, while Hiddenshade found Copperdusk.Stormstar 02:41, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Alderkit squirmed, mewling, while Shorekit mewled also, but weaker than her brother as she placed a paw by Coastkit. Copperdusk, meanwhile, was watching her kits, who were in their nest - Maplekit by her mother, while Waspkit was further away, his head on his paws. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:16, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart slept peacefully, talking with her brother in her dream. Her brother guided her towards a cliff, a cliff that overlooked a huge valley below her with the mountains in the distance and the sun setting. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 09:58, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather turned to Darkpelt. "Yeah, I'm sure I'm fine, just a niggle," she tried to convince herself. But then the thing came again... and Silverfeather wasn't so sure. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit eventually passed out beside his sister, while Coastkit nursed quietly.Stormstar 20:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Wow, Ash...why are we up here?" Falconheart gazed over the scene in her dream, her brother wrapping his tail around her. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 20:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Finished with his task, Larkshade lay in the warrior's den, closing his eyes before sighing.Stormstar 21:19, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Lightningpelt was wondering where his sister was. --- Utsu still had no idea who should come with her. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 21:49, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (sibling-ship AshFalcon yessss) "Well, you ended up with your tom, sis, and I wanted to congraulate you." The gray tom nudged his brown tabby sister. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 21:58, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (<3) Lightningpelt found the dead body of his sister and felt his heart drop rock-bottom. "No!" --- Utsu was befuddled. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:05, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow curiously poked an earthworm with a paw.Stormstar 22:10, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (aww, adorable <3) Lightningpelt crouched beside his dead sister. "No no no no no no!!" --- Utsu was still befuddled (YOLO) What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:17, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, thanks," Falconheart murmured. "Is there something else you'd like to talk about?" we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:36, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Utsu was confused, which is no different from befuddled. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:38, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Palekit cried out again, searching blindy for milk and squirming between his foster and real littermates. Don't think Don't see Just believe. 22:52, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Utsu was still confused (trololololol) What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Bogshadow sniffed the worm curiously as it went limp before poking it again, jumping back as its head popped up.Stormstar 22:55, October 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about what's in store for you." Ashfeather stifled a laugh. "Now, go well, sister, I'll continue watching over you." With that, he leaped over the cliff into Falconheart's conciousness, waking her. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:58, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Palekit pawed Shorekit frantically. Don't think Don't see Just believe. 22:59, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon's old. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 23:00, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (TF THUNDER? XD) Bella poked her head inside of the FlameClan territory, her head low. "Feather...?" She whispered softly, taking a few steps forward. If you want to climb a mountain, don't look for the stairs. 23:01, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (FEATHER?) Stirring, Falconheart blinked at her mate. "Hey." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:03, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Awkwardly rising to his paws, Bogshadow sauntered away from the earthworm.---- Larkshade let out a quiet purr. "Hey,"Stormstar 23:30, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Brightfern said outside the camp her paws neatly tucked under her and she looked out into the distance. (You don't have to RP with me Whiskers only if you want to :3) --Bluestar340 "Some weird things life's been throwing at us, hmm?" Falconheart pushed herself up, walking over to rub her mate with her head. "...At least we haven't ben broken." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 00:45, October 14, 2015 (UTC) (Kirk: now, Spock, about those colorful metaphors... Spock: the hell yes? Kirk: I don't think they're really necessary all the time.) Hawktalon padded over to Stormstar to request that he join the elders. (Hawkstar will not die till he's as old as StarClan...or at least I wish. I love Hawk <3 he's one of my original TL charries and it's hard to let go and let be, as life is full of turbulence and the showers of hell that rain upon us. We must embrace it, even if it is the simplest of things, such as a dying OC. The simplest of things can be the hardest of things, just as the hardest of things can be the simplest of things. Wait...did I just say that? I seriously went all bonkers on you guys, sorry O_O) Utsu felt like she could feel a familiar presence, distant, yet close. What could it be? Or was the question rather, who? What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 01:59, October 14, 2015 (UTC) (oh nononono don't mention metaphors they're annoying *flips table*) Shorekit fidgeted as her brother touched her, before falling asleep. Meamwhile, Copperdusk let her four foster kits feed, while supervising her own three at the same time. (also, if hawk /is/ going to retire, my snowpaw will need a new mentor :P) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:28, October 14, 2015 (UTC) (-laughs- apparently i'm a stork accourding to whiskers! HAHA) Falconheart curled her tail around her mate, rubbing him with her head. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 10:25, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I ''did tell you what I was doing.'' Violetkit thought annoyed. Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 12:06, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather felt another kick, and grunted softly as she stood. I may want to see Mintfrost... she thought, and she was about to tell her mate as it came again... And in that moment, Silverfeather was sure that she knew what it was. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 17:54, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade let out a warm purr, curling his tail around Falconheart's.---- Stormstar nodded slowly. "As you wish, I'll hold the ceremony now." Turning, the majestic tom leaped onto Lava Rock before summoning the Clan. "Hawktalon, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" "It is." "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." Giving the new elder a firm nod, Stormstar dismissed his Clanmates.---- Cypresskit eventually woke up and started rolling.Stormstar 20:22, October 14, 2015 (UTC) "We should probably go wish my father well." Falconheart glanced outside. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 20:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Larkshade nodded before rising to his paws. "Yes, let's."Stormstar 20:31, October 14, 2015 (UTC) (peasents, Palekit is a '''''she not like all my other characters what). Palekit squealed as Cypresskit rolled around, pressing her face into Copperdusk's fur and whimpering. Don't think Don't see Just believe. 21:32, October 14, 2015 (UTC) (Blazey, you need to fix yer sig, no offense. It keeps leaving the coding behind so I have to go into source mode, which is laggy, to make sure my posts don't have your coding. Again, no offense, it's just annoying) Hawktalon wished to talk with his daughter, his last offspring, before going to the elers' den. --- Darkpelt could see Silverfeather wanted to tell him something because he's a creepy stalker, but said nothing. (jeez, Hawktalon of all cats should be mourning O_O but he's just too wise. HE'LL NEVER GO BONKERS LIKE WOLF. I hate using senile cuz my dad is senile :\ it's sad) What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:34, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ( I get your point. I've tried fixing it but when I put the s- excluding the ! of course- it doesn't work, simply showing the sup thing attatched to my sig. This either means I have an error with my sig or that it can't be /suppsed anymore. I vote for the former, but I have very limited time this week to fix it. Don't worry, I hardly rp here). Don't think Don't see Just believe. 22:45, October 14, 2015 (UTC) (this blue text is killing me rn lol) Falconheart stood and walked outside. "You coming, Lark?" we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:29, October 14, 2015 (UTC) (tis alright) Hawktalon gazed around the crowd, searching for his daughter. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 23:58, October 14, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming," Larkshade promised, trotting after his mate and poking his head outside of the warrior's den. "There he is, let's hurry along, he must be eager to make his new nest."Stormstar 00:57, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon saw Larkshade prodding Falconheart, and by the way they talked together, he knew they were mates. He chuckled softly, remembering his love for Stormwillow, his beloved mate, who was now (cruelly murdered) dead. The thought brought tears to his eyes; they had such lovely times together, and Hawktalon stood by her even until the end. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 01:05, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yep, there he is.." Falconheart trotted to her father. "Hey, father." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 01:13, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon purred coarsely at the sight of his daughter. "Hey, sweetie. I've joined the elders' den, but I wanted to share tongues with you before I did. We haven't had quality time together ever since -" he stopped. Sadness choked him. "Ever since - ever since your mother died." What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 01:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) "She lives on in our lives and every action. She may be gone from her physical body, but she's never gone from us mentally," Falconheart sighed. Ash, can I tell my mate and father about you? A mental nod and she proceeded, "That's what my brother is like anyway." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 02:12, October 15, 2015 (UTC) (snoooowpaw needa a new mentor) Snowpaw flicked his ears as Hawtalon joined the elders. Who would be his mentor now? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:05, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Fangkit mewed to Lionkit. "Hey lets adventure!" Hollymoon mewed. "Do not." ~Hollytuft Alderkit rested against his foster mother's belly, sleeping quietly. Meanwhile, Waspkit bounded up to his mother, his kitten-blue (hiddencopper kit are nearly a moon old, their eyes will be open) eyes round. "Hey Mama, can I go outside?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 18:04, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Cypresskit rolled onto his back with a soft groan, gazing up at his brother with round, brilliant blue eyes. "Hey Wasp!!" The black smoke tabby tomkit greeted happily, his eyes brightening as Hiddenshade pushed his way into the nursery with a squirrel hanging in his powerful jaws. "Daaaad!"Stormstar 20:18, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Go on, do it, Falcon. The tabby heard her brother's approval. "Ashfeather gave his StarClan life for me to live. I would have died otherwise, because my wounds were severe and I should have died anyway. But he wanted me to live, go on with life. Without him, I wouldn't be here today." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 21:24, October 15, 2015 (UTC) (it's tiiimmme) Scarletflame hurried after her son as he stormed from camp, her eyes round with worry. "Infernokit, sweetie, where are you going? What's wrong?!" Infernokit quickened his pace into a full-out sprint, glaring at his mother from over his shoulder. "Everything, everything's wrong, now leave me alone!" He wailed, but his mother bounded after her son, refusing to give up on him. After all, it was extremely dangerous for him to be out of camp, especially since he wasn't trained to be a warrior just yet, and he was making quite a bit of noise. "Infernokit, get back here, I mean it! It's not safe for you to be out of camp, even if you're very upset!" But her son refused to respond, he kept plowing through the thick bracken and undergrowth, eventually bursting onto an endless, flat black surface, that smelled of crowfood and rubber. But the stench didn't stop Infernokit, he kept charging forward, Scarletflame's eyes growing round with fear as loud roaring filled her ears. A monster. "I-Infernokit, no!" Leaping onto the thunderpath, the Queen raced forward, pushing her son off the road, only to be hit with a loud thud.Stormstar 21:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Waspkit jumped on Cypresskit. "Grr!" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:55, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Following his mate's scent, Sunsetflare held his breath as he ran through the forest. "Scarletflame!" He screamed as he spotted her body and his son. "Oh, Scarlet, no!" Dashing out after a monster flew by, he grabbed her body and ran, ran as fast as he could to his son. "What were you thinking?" he scolded the kit, staring at him with a glare. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:14, October 15, 2015 (UTC) (ohey, new idea) Infernokit, still quivering with fear and shock, gazed up at his father with round eyes. "I-I, I-I didn't know!" His Clanmates would hate him, his father even hated him, and now, his mother could be dead. He was be banished, killed, bullied until he curled in a ball and wailed. Tucking his tail in between his legs, the tomkit quickly fled from his Clan.---- Scarletflame lay limp, her back half tingling a bit before going completely numb.Stormstar 22:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Stuck between his shock and greif for both his mate and kit, Sunsetflare made the decision to go after Infernokit. "I'll be back, baby." Setting her body down, he turned and followed his kit's scent. "Infernokit?" he called, a slight shrill of worry in his voice. we're underneath a thousand shining stars 22:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) The ruddy tomkit didn't look back, he kept running, never slowing until he fled over the border.Stormstar 22:37, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon was utterly befuddled. "What - how?" What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 22:56, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Unable to find his son, Sunsetflare returned to his mate. "I can't find him anywhere. You've gotta get home, Scarlet, before you risk anyrhing else." ---- Falconheart shrugged. "I guess I just had to live, not die. If I had, I would've died young." we're underneath a thousand shining stars 23:02, October 15, 2015 (UTC) (changed sig a bit) Dawnpaw licked her paw and randomly purred. Cloudflight 23:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Hawktalon nodded. "Of course. How is he?" he asked quite awkwardly, considering he was asking how a dead cat was. What is Life? Life: an endless game; a deathmatch, in which nobody survives. 23:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit sat down. I'm going to tell Infernokit I'm so sorry for what I did, Hopefully he'll forgive me this time. ''After awhile waiting and him not showing up, Violetkit got up. She saw Scarletflame and him leave, She decided to follow. She left camp. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '''' 23:39, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame was still unconscious, hanging limply in her mate's jaws.---- Cypresskit let out a playful growl. "You won't get away this time, ScorchClan scum!"Stormstar 00:10, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan